Rosas y deseos
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Nada que sea relevante a Narnia me pertence. Después de una larga reflexión Edmund decide dejarla ir, pero es inútil porque ella fue algo más. Todo se complica al ver a Rose, la chica que prefirió ser su amiga, ahora tiene que decidir lo que quiere...
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE ROSAS Y DESEOS**

**Aquella Rose que Edmund había olvidado.**

**I**

Aquella Rose que Edmund había olvidado, no era una chica que resaltaran lo anormal era como cualquier chica de aquellos tiempos. Siempre usaba Rosa, rosa coral, ella sabía que le asentaba muy bien ese color. Solía llevar el cabello a los hombros, suelto y con grandes ondas rubias-doradas, Sus ojos eran azules, un azul tan común que no era de llamar la atención pero a Edmund le gustaba, siempre le había gustado el azul. ojos grandes, pestañas no tan largas ni tupidas, labios carnosos y asalmonados. Era alta y delgada como todas las jóvenes de esa época y se comportaba como Lucy solía hacerlo. Era de Archeland.

Rose le había prometido ir a Narnia para el decimo quinto cumpleaños de la hermana menor, la fecha no estaba lejos, estaba a días por lo que Rose decidió preparar sus cosas, sería un largo día y medio en carruaje.

La chica era de buena familia, era de la realeza, sobrina del rey, mantenían una relación muy buena con sus primos, ellos no irían, tenían otros asuntos pero a Lucy no le importaba, ella quería cosas pequeñas no un gran banquete por que se le hubiera caído su primer diente, era sencilla y humilde y con gran sentido del humor.

Pasaron los días, Rose ya estaba en camino, venía con su hermano menor alrededor de unos 13 años pero era demasiado infantil aun para Lucy.

Ella estaba emocionada, quería ver a sus amigos de nuevo, los echaba de menos hacía meses que no los visitaba y eso la ponía triste, no digo que fuera una chica triste, siempre sonreía pero siempre había un mal grano en el arroz.

Al llegar, no hubo escándalo, fue una entrada normal al castillo, solo al entrar pero cuando hubo visto los ojos turquesas de la pequeña pelirrojo se diría que algo alarmante estaba ocurriendo. La casi quinceañera llegó hacia los brazos de Rose y la abrazo tan fuerza como pudo, Rose le correspondió el abrazo más no lloró.

— ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí! Tengo tantas cosas que decirte —guiño infantilmente un ojo.

— Yo también tengo cosas que… —se acotó por los gritos de Lucy.

— ¡Edmund! ¡Peter, Susan! ¡Vengan rápido que Rose ha llegado! —Lucy sonreí con demencia.

Unos nuevos pasos se oyeron por las escaleras, eran varios, no se necesita ser genio para saber de quién se trataba y mucho menos adivino.

— ¡Rose! —Exclamó Susan.

Susan siempre se quejaba de la actitud infantil de Rose, pero hay que recordar que Rose es un año mayor que Lucy y al ser amigas no es de esperarse que sean tan infantil como un niño de 6 años. Peter era como un poco de Edmund, claro era muy maduro para su edad pero el rubio también tenía derecho a divertirse y sabía cómo pasar el tiempo mas si estaba con Lucy. Susan era algo parecido a Edmund, los dos podían ser fríos y distantes pero cuando se relajaban eran buena compañía, Edmund si que tenía sentido del humor, hacía bromas, la mayoría pesadas pero no era para encolerizarte (sólo Susan), Susan podía ser graciosa pero prefería guardar la postura, medir el tiempo: Sabía perfectamente cuando reír y cuando no, administraba muy bien su tiempo pero eso la hacía aburrida.

Rose sonrió al ver a Susan, pensó que sería divertido junto con Lucy y Edmund hacerle un par de bromas pero retiró lo dicho al pensar que era muy cruel para ella así que sólo la abrazó.

Edmund se sintió incomodo y más cuando Peter lo codeaba, se abrumó y recordó la charla con su ex-amiga Taylor, era una traidora pero Edmund la había perdonado peor no estaba seguro si en verdad no había hecho y si sus palabras fueron honestas _"Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos… Yo también fui un traidor, te entiendo"_ Pero estaba molesto por no pertenecer al mismo mundo ni a la misma época, no sabía si ella seguía siendo joven o ya había muerto de vejes puesto que el tiempo de Narnia con el mundo real es inexacto. La segunda vez que volvieron había pasado 1300 años, la tercera solo un año y con la que su primo Eustace le había contado había pasado 84 años y Caspian era un anciano y al final murió para ir al país de Aslan junto con Repicheep, dónde estaba él ahora.

Rose no dejaba de sonreír pero lo único que salió de los labios del castaño fue una mueca la cual ella notó pero no dejaba de ser distraída, muy distraída.

— Han llegado justo a tiempo —dijo Susan sonriente, estábamos por cenar.

— Vaya eso es bueno porque de verdad muero de hambre, bueno morimos —miró a su hermano quien rió.

— Sí, lo único que hemos comido son dulces y ya no hastiamos —hizo una mueca, Lucy rió o se sonrojó.

— Bueno, aquí tendremos un buen banquete —Dijo Peter.

Oliver, se llamaba el pequeño de 13 años, era de la misma conflexión que su hermana, sólo que sus labios no era gruesos eran finos y podía decirse que era apuesto, a Lucy parecía serle apuesto. Él Chico iba para sus catorce dentro de unas semanas, no era muy pequeño para Lucy pero Lucy parecía ser pequeña, una pequeña de 6 años.

**N/A:** _Hola a todas :D. Se me acaba de ocurrir esta idea ayer, justamente ayer, tomer la querida opinión de **Meetmeindreams**, quise hacer una continuación a Edmund pero con Rose, no estoy segura si he de agregar a Taylor aunque siento que si lo hago perdería el sentido. Es muy seguro que no la agregue y esta historia no será larga tal vez unos 10 capitulo o menos pero sería cortitos como éste :D_

_Disculpen, si son 84 años? Es que no recuerdo con exactitud :/ _


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRE ROSAS Y DESEOS**

**Caminamos por el sendero? **

**II**

Oliver, se llamaba el pequeño de 13 años, era de la misma conflexión que su hermana, sólo que sus labios no era gruesos eran finos y podía decirse que era apuesto, a Lucy parecía serle apuesto. Él Chico iba para sus catorce dentro de unas semanas, no era muy pequeño para Lucy pero Lucy parecía ser pequeña, una pequeña de 6 años.

En la cena, una docena de faunos preparon la mesa, encendieron velas, dejaron 4 copas de vinos y 6 de jugo de uva, un gran pavo humeado exquisitamente, ensalada, puré de papas, verduras, centenares de platillos, los finos cubiertos de plata reluciendo en un mantel de terciopelo rojo oscuro y platos dorados. todos se sentaron. Peter en la cabecera por ser el máximo rey, a su izquierda Edmund, frente a Edmund: Susan a lado de la castaña Rose frente a Ella Lucy y Oliver a lado de su hermana.

Como era costumbre y Taylor lo recordaba muy bien, en la hora de la cena, comida y desayuno solían hacer bromas, más entre Edmund y Lucy pero en aquellos instantes él estaba callado, picando con su tenedor la verdura que había e su plato y no se atrevía a mirar más allá que no fuera sus manos.

Escuchaba como tambores las risas de Rose tocar todo el comedor mezcladas con las de Sus hermanos, hasta Susan reía, no cabe decir que Taylor la cambió, ya no era una amargada reprimida por el sistema, el sistema de querer tener la razón, ahora era una Susan relajaba aunque a veces le hacía falta practicar un poco pero no se podían quejar, era diferente.

— Te has perdido de muchas cosas, Rose —dijo Lucy con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios—. Conocimos a una chica —Edmund se atrangantó.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo era? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? —preguntó con interés.

— Creo que deberías dejar de preguntar y esperar a que ella lo diga —la reprendió su hermano con una sonrisa sorna.

— Sí, Emm… Grandiosa, Taylor y no —Rose frunció el ceño con regocijo.

— Cuéntanos.

— Como dije se llama Taylor —Edmund trato de lucir relajado pero el tema le revolvía el estómago—, viene del mismo lugar que nosotros… Londres, sólo que de un Londres moderno.

— ¿Londres moderno?

— Cuando llegamos en Narnia era alrededor de los años 1940's pero es raro ¿Saben? Ella viene del siglo XXI. Visten diferente y piensa diferente. Como iba diciendo. Era grandiosa, tenía sentido del humor aunque se llevaba mal con Susan —ésta de sonrojó— por ciertas cosas que más tarde explicaré. Estuvo aquí un buen tiempo, no mucho pero sí. La enseñamos a andar a caballo (le temía a los caballos) —La pelirroja rió como si se tratara de un chiste interno—, no podía montarlos, era como si le pusieras un mino-tauro frente a sus narices. Después hizo una apuesta con Edmund.

Rose le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió Edmund sintió aquella mirada. No se atrevió a mirar, ni siquiera por el rabillo, su mirada iba a su plato destruido por el tenedor.

— Edmund Perdió la apuesta y le tuvo que dar clases de pelea en campo. No era nada buena en las espadas pero la puntería le iba bien —Rose asintió con interés—, pero… Susan descubrió que se había estado mensajeando con Tisroc.

— Si —hizo una mueca—, Yo le había estado advirtiendo pero éstos dos no se pueden controlar frente a una dama —fue raro aquello, Susan diciendo un chistes, todos estallaron en risas, Edmund tuvo dificultad en guardarse la suya.

— Tenía lo suyo, que puedo decir —Peter se encogió de hombros—, bueno, prosigue Lucy —acotó las risas.

— Nos había traicionado… le envió estrategias de batalla a Tisroc y luego… quiso envenenar a Edmund pero la atrapamos, hable con ella y me lo contó todo… luego de disculparse… desapareció y hasta ahora no ha vuelto, ya han pasado meses casi un año —todo terminó en un triste relato, la voz melancólica y apagada de Lucy logró crear silencio. Rose quería comentar, dar su opinión pero no lo creyó lo más prudente puesto que la chica realmente le había disgustado. Ella sabía perfectamente que jamás traicionaría a nadie, prefería ganarse las cosas a mano limpia que a sucia.

OOO

Al día siguiente...

El día era fresco, 20C° a las meras 12 pm. Rose salió al lago en compañía de su hermano Oliver y Lucy.

Se quedaron reposando en un árbol, todos con los ojos cerrados sintiendo en viento pegando en sus rostros, un viento frio pero agradable.

— Me gusta Narnia, es más fresco que Archeland. Odio que tengamos frontera con Calormen, con el desierto de Calormen, a veces hace los veranos muy calurosos —dijo Rose.

— Archeland me gusta —dijo Lucy.

— Eso lo dices porque eres de Narnia y casi no visitas Archeland —defendió Oliver.

— ¡EDMUND! —gritó Rose. Edmund iba pasando cabizbajo por la orilla del lago, pateaba una piedra, luego la chillante voz de Rose lo hizo estremecerse. Se atrevió a mirarla, ella sonrió más que nunca pero él se sentía incomodo.

— Hola —dijo casi inaudible.

—Rose de levantó y caminó hacia él castaño, tomo su brazo y le dijo—: Vamos a caminar —no era una pregunta si no una orden, el asintió con temor.

Se alejaron varios metros, dejando atrás a la pelirroja y al rubio que hablaban o discutían de algo absurdo pero sin perder la postura. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo bastante para que nadie los oyera Rose comenzó—: Te he notado distante… pienso que es mi imaginación… ¿Es mi imaginación? —lo miró a los ojos. Edmund adoraba el azul.

— Em… No…bien… no he tenido de que hablar —se encogió de hombros, la rubia sabía que mentía, lo conocía.

— Pero solíamos ser grandes amigos, nos llevábamos tan bien, para estas horas ya deberíamos haberle jugado una broma a Susan o a Peter…

— Sí, tienes razón —intentó sonreír pero no puedo. Algo le dolía, se incomodaba, la había besado y hablado de ella con Taylor y después habÍa besado a Taylor… no sabía realmente a quien amaba… pero Taylor era solo una ilusión, un espejismo para él, sabía que jamás regresaría, no podía hacerlo, las cosas en Narnia marchaban muy bien no había porque pedir ayuda.

**N/A**: _Ésto es todo lo que tengo, seguiré escribiendo pero ahora mi agenda esta demasiado saturada :/ vamos dejen reviews, no sean tímidas ;) a la gente le gusta saber lo que piensas a m me gustaría saberlo, soy un entrometida :DDD. Bien Ustedes perdonarían una traición? Yo la verdad siendo sincera no, pero es algo que me sale de naturaleza fingir que no me importa y seguir con mi vida. Por ejemplo: alguien habló mal de mí, me hizo mucho daño, pero si alguien me preguntara de esa persona le diría lo que me hizo, pero sin embargo la trato como alguien más del corral xd. Aun que sí me desquitaría con cosas insignificantes como no sé, darle mal una tarea, no ayudarla en algo, en fín a lo que voy: Edmund actua en forma parecida, es un traidor y lo sabe pero hay algo que no está en la naturaleza de las personas: Perdonar del todo. Tu puedes decir: Te perdono, pero sabes muy bien que en realidad te afecto, aun que sea minimo te está afectando y mientras no se vaya eso, no dejes de sentir eso no podrías haberlo perdonado del todo, eso es lo que siente Edmund. Y ahora Rose, esa chica, Cómo te sentirias si hicieras una tremenda estúpides frente a un chico que de verdad te gusta? Vergüenza, pena, te harías chiquito, Por qué? porque sigue presente y no es fácil olvidar las cosas que de verdad importan, creo no se olvidan, siempre están presentes, ahora entiendan a Edmund, ese chico es un traidor quiera o no y se topó con alguien que lo traicionó y ahora se siente dolido, por lo que hizo y le hicieron... Tarde o temprano iba a llegar... pero llegó de la manera más cruel... y más porqué el creía amarla... hombres ¬¬ se detienen frente a las primeras piernas bonitas._


	3. Chapter 3

**ENTRE ROSAS Y DESEOS**

**Pequeña broma.**

**III**

Se alejaron varios metros, dejando atrás a la pelirroja y al rubio que hablaban o discutían de algo absurdo pero sin perder la postura. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo bastante para que nadie lo oyera Rose comenzó—: Te he notado distante… pienso que es mi imaginación… ¿Es mi imaginación? —lo miró a los ojos. Edmund adoraba el azul.

— Em… No…bien… no he tenido de que hablar —se encogió de hombros, la rubia sabía que mentía, lo conocía.

— Pero solíamos ser grandes amigos, nos llevábamos tan bien, para estas horas ya deberíamos haberle jugado una broma a Susan o a Peter…

— Sí, tienes razón —intentó sonreír pero no puedo. Algo le dolía, se incomodaba, la había besado y hablado de ella con Taylor y después había besado a Taylor… no sabía realmente a quien amaba… pero Taylor era solo una ilusión, un espejismo para él, sabía que jamás regresaría, no podía hacerlo, las cosas en Narnia marchaban muy bien no había porque pedir ayuda.

Rose tenía razón, solían ser amigos ¿por qué no seguir siéndolo? ¡Con un demonio! Que el viento se llevara los recuerdos, fue un beso maldita sea, todo mundo juega a besarse ¿Por qué no tomarlo como un juego? Porque él no era un imbécil como todos ellos, el se tomaba las cosas en serio, estaba madurando y con esas cosas el no jugaba, era como jugar con fuego y no le gustaba quemarse.

La chica seguía sonriendo, Edmund estaba de acuerdo que era bonita pero es que Taylor era de ojos violetas azules, cabello oscuro, pero para las compañeras de ella era sólo una del montón, las crueles compañeras de la preparatoria de Taylor, ella es un cero a la izquierda a veces menos que eso, las últimas cifras de número irracionales, lo que nadie pone más que las calculadoras. Para el punto de vista de otros ella no tenía nada para el de Edmund lo tenía todo.

No iba a volver, él lo sabía y a veces se sentía tan estúpido al seguir con fe, nada podría regresarla al menos que hablaran con Aslan pero como Edmund sabía: Todo aquel que viene a Narnia espera aprender una lección, el lo hizo, sus hermanos lo hicieron así como Taylor lo hizo ¿Por qué Aslan la iba a traer de nuevo? Narnia no era como el Super-Mercado donde vas porque que te hace falta algo de comida o papelería o lo que sea, Narnia era un lugar sagrado, sólo pocos llegaban y esos pocos es que era especiales, él era especial.

— ¿Somos amigos de vuelta, cierto? —Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

— Siempre lo hemos sido —estás palabras taladraron en muy el fondo de su corazón, se sentía como una chica cuando aquel pasaba a su izquierda sin siquiera mirarla, ¡Qué absurdo Edmund Pevensie! ¡Tienes 17 casi 18!

— Entonces ¡Vamos! Hay cientos de cosas que no he hecho. Sería grandioso hacerle una pequeña broma inocente a Susan —Rió.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¡Susan!

— Lo único que puede hacernos es dejarnos sordos con sus chillidos —roló los ojos.

— Eso es precisamente lo que me temo —Dijo sarcástico Edmund, Rose Rió nuevamente.

— Tápate lo oídos entonces… —y tomo la mano del joven. Él sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, no sabía si ella también lo había sentido pero sí lo hizo debió haberlo ignorado porque siguió corriendo como liebre en la pradera.

Llegaron al castillo, la chica seguía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomaba la mano de Edmund tan firmemente y con tanta fuerza que provocaba un fuerte espasmo en su mano izquierda, sin embargo no se quejó, prefería el dolor a separarse de ella.

Ella se paró en seco, soltó una risa _(giggle)_, sentía como se estaba saboreando la maldad, era casi como una psicópata a punto de matar algo que ansiaba, era como algo así. Edmund rió ante la reacción de la chica. Rose no era como las chicas que preferían los bailes y vestidos ella prefería disfrutar la vida, no había porque preocuparse por vestidos si todos eran igual de bellos, no había porque preocuparse por la bailes si en todos ellos siempre había lo mismo, nada cambiaba ella amaba hacer cosas diferentes, retar al mundo y hacer lo que ella quisiera, claro siempre y cuando fuera sanamente, pero así era Rose, una chica que prefería divertirse que estresarse ¿Por qué no había más como ella?

Sí buen sabía Edmund porque Susan se lo contó Taylor usaba maquillaje, siempre llevaba sus barras de labios rojos o rosados y nunca olvidaba el delineador, pero Rose jamás usaba maquillaje _"¿qué es maquillaje?"_ Seguramente eso diría la chica. Bueno no es que el Narnia no hubiera maquillaje, las chicas usaban pero solo en ocasiones especiales ¡Pero espera! No era como el que conocemos si no ellas usaban polvo, sus labios los pintaban con otras cosas pero no era una barra labial, era diferente, tal vez pintura. Rose era una clase de belleza natural, así como tú y yo lo somos.

— A Susan le fastidia que todo esté desordenado —comenzó la chica. Susan era una maniática del orden y la perfección sí había algo mal ella se frustraba ¿qué mejor que ver a Susan estresándose por el orden? Sí, sería gracioso, esa chica chillando por todas partes, acomodando todo por doquier, sí, sería excelente.

Edmund la miró con asombro, había dos cosas que él no soportaba: Levantarse temprano y escuchar a Susan (hablamos de Susan hablando en general y en los apartados de éste se menciona a Susan quejándose).

Susan chillando es igual que un manatí asustado.

— Vamos, sólo es una pequeña broma y será divertido —apretó su mano.

— Eso lo dices tú porque no pasas tanto tiempo con ella, se pondrá de un humor insoportable todo el día, chillando y quejándose ¿De verdad estás segura? Es mejor hacerle la broma a Peter, el se la tomaría bien y trataría de vengarse lo que sería más divertido.

— Buena observación, sin embargo prefiero a Susan, ya después le haremos una a Peter ¡Oh! —Gritó con emoción— ¡Ya sé! ¡A los dos! —Edmund golpeó su frente.

Jugarle a bromas a Susan era divertido porque la chica se estresaba pero claro como toda acción trae sus consecuencias buenas o malas, en éste caso: malas pues la castaña se la pasaría de un humor inaguantable tan así que es mejor sacarle la vuelta. Con Peter es más divertido, el tiene un son de venganza en sus venas, si le juegas una broma seguro que el tratará de vengarse, pedirá aliado como Lucy quien no lo pensaría y aceptaría, sería como una campaña campal.

**N/A:** _LEs gusta de verdad esta historia? Oh, no me critiquen por poner a Rose :(. Sigo pensandolo muy bien en traer a Taylor pero sería un poco incoherente, ella ya no tiene nada que ver con Narnia, está bien en casa con una familia normal, se supone que regresó en el tiempo. Pero es una oferta tentadora de verdad que sí. Si lon hago tendría que planearlo bien no queir estropear esta historia. Have a nice day each of you._


End file.
